One Big Happy
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: Sam and Dean have never been hunting in their lives. Jess, Mary and John are still alive. The boys have started their own families. Dean is married to Alyssa  Ace  and they have a daughter, Daphne. Sam is married to Jess and they have a daughter, Sara.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Fanfiction- One Big Happy (Short Story, AU, OC)**

**- Sam and Dean have never been hunting in their lives. Jess, Mary and John are still alive. The boys have started their own families. Dean is married to Alyssa (Ace) and they have a daughter, Daphne. Sam is married to Jess and they have a daughter, Sara.-**

**-Chapter 1-**

Four year old Daphne ran down the stairs to greet her grandparents at the front door. She screamed for joy as John scooped her up in his arms and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"You're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you!" John exclaimed playfully to his granddaughter.

"It's cake time, grandpa!" Daphne squealed with delight. John laughed as did Mary who followed him up the steps over the threshold into the front foyer.

John put little Daphne down and then she proceeded to hug her grandmother hello. As their hug loosened Alyssa turned the corner from the kitchen with Sara gripping hand licking chocolate icing off her fingers. Like her older cousin she ran to hug her grandparents.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Mary whispered to her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alyssa called out to Jess, who was back in the kitchen, that John and Mary had arrived. She came around the corner and hugged them hello as well.

The group of five walked out back onto the patio where Sam and Dean were setting up for Sara's cake and other food. Jess and Alyssa went back inside and brought out the birthday cake that Sara helped prepare. It was a yellow cake topped with chocolate icing, Sara's favorite. Sam stuck three candles in the center and lit them as everyone took their seats at the table. Daphne helped her baby cousin into her seat and then sat down in her own spot between her parents. Everyone joined in to sing happy birthday and clapped when Sara blew out all three candles all by herself. After the candles were blown out and Sam had taken them out of the cake, Sara immediately ran and grabbed Daphne's hand and asked for a piece of cake for them to share. Dean happily cut the girls a piece and they ran down to the bottom of the steps and ate their cake in peace. Mary moved next to Dean and Alyssa and talked about Daphne's upcoming first day of kindergarten.

"She's too excited about it. She has her outfit picked out and everything." Alyssa explained.

"That's too cute. I hope everyone's nice to her." Mary said. She smiled and looked over to her laughing grandchildren who were now in the sandbox building some sort of building type structure. The adults turned and laughed. John tapped Mary's shoulder and they prepared to leave. Mary dropped her and John's gift on the table. Sara noticed them putting their coats on and she and Daphne ran to say their goodbyes.

"We'll be back soon kiddo." John whispered to the girls. They smiled and kissed his cheeks and hugged Mary good-bye.

**-That Night-**

"She's out for the night." Jess whispered to Sam as she closed the door to Sara's room.

"Daphne's out downstairs too. Alyssa and Dean are about to head home." Sam noted.

The couple headed downstairs, just in time to see Dean slipping a jacket onto a sleeping Daphne. He then proceeded to put on his own. Alyssa picked up their gift for Sara and handed it to Sam with a small smile. Dean picked up Daphne from the couch and brushed her curly red hair from her face. She woke up for just a moment and waved goodbye and smiled at her dad. Dean smiled back and kissed her forehead and she fell right back asleep. Alyssa, Daphne, and Dean piled into the car and drove home as Sam and Jess headed back upstairs to go to bed themselves.

**-The Next Morning-**

Daphne pounced on her parent's bed first thing that morning, exclaiming her excitement for the upcoming events of that day. It was her first day of kindergarten. Alyssa woke up and playfully pulled her daughter down and she landed in the middle of the sheets. She giggled as her mother tickled her and kissed her cheeks. After a few minutes of continuous laughter Alyssa picked up Daphne and took her to the bathroom to get washed up for the day. Dean's eyes finally opened and he laughed to himself about the precious recent event. He grinned at the best women in his life.

Morning time went a little differently at the other Winchester household. It was calm and quiet this particular morning. Sara was tuckered out from the excitement of her birthday party and Jess and Sam had stayed up doing adult things. Jess got up from her bed and quietly walked into Sara's room to wake her up.

"Morning, momma." Sara whispered when she noticed she was being picked up.

"Good morning, sweetie." Jess whispered back.

Jess helped Sara out of her bed and onto the floor. Jess undressed Sara and gave her a bath to begin the day. For daycare, Jess picked out a nice denim jumper and Sara picked out her best lime green shirt. Sara ran quickly to show her dad her outfit for the day. He smiled as he watched her model and spin around in circles. He straightened his tie and picked her up and spun around with her. Jess smiled at them from the doorway. Sam set Sara on the carpeted floor and grabbed his suitcase, took her hand, and they walked down the stairs together.

"Are you excited?" Sam asked Sara as she sat down at the kitchen table. Sam looked through the shelves and took out a bowl and then found a spoon. Sara nodded happily. Jess grabbed the milk from the fridge and the cereal from the pantry and set them on the table. She poured a little bit of cereal into the bowl and added in the milk and Sara ate peacefully.

**-Later That Same Afternoon at Daphne's kindergarten-**

"Miss Winchester, please write the entire alphabet on the board following the guidelines." Ms. Lucy, her teacher asked.

"Okay!" Daphne exclaimed happily. She galloped to the chalkboard and wrote the alphabet and proudly turned around and showed off her work.

"Teacher's pet!" A little boy named Tommy cried out from his table in the back of the room. Daphne's head whipped around so quickly. She stared hard at him as he began to laugh loudly with his friends. The teacher criticized him and stopped immediately, but the smirk wasn't wiped from Tommy's face. Daphne stalked over to his table and sat down in front of him. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll get you at recess." Daphne whispered to him when the teacher's attention was diverted. Tommy's grin only grew wider.

"I double doggie dare you."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lunch at Sam's firm-**

**One Big Happy Chapter 2**

It'd only been a few hours into the work day and Sam was already exhausted. He was up to his ass in court cases and files and he had a billion of other things to do that day. There were so many cases he had to go over and interns he had to watch over. Just as Sam put down three finished files his assistant brought in five more. He sighed and added them to his already large stack of papers and got back to work.

Only two hours later was Sam's late lunch. He slammed down his last file for the day and grabbed his brown paper bag. He headed to the lounge and unpacked his lunch. As he took everything out, his hand landed on what felt like a piece of paper. He took his hand out of the bag and indeed it was a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and it was a picture Sara had drawn for him. She had drawn the entire family. She drew Mary and John along with Alyssa, Dean, and Daphne. She couldn't possibly forget to draw her Mom and Dad. Sam smiled brightly at the innocent drawing. He noticed that Sara and Daphne were holding hands with a big heart floating above them and Sara had grown angel wings. Sam's smile grew.

"That's adorable, Sam." Linda, a coworker of Sam's commented on the drawing.

"Sara drew it. I found it in my lunch." Sam said as he laughed.

"I remember when your wife first brought her to the office. She must have only been about six months old." Linda said as she sat down with her own lunch.

"She's two now." Sam noted. He folded the paper back up and put it in in chest pocket.

"My gosh, time sure as day does fly." Linda joked. Sam nodded and bit into his sub.

**-At Sara's Daycare-**

"Want play?" little Carrie asked Sara, who was playing by herself in the center of the room.

"My momma said I can no talk to strangers…" Sara said politely. Carrie dropped her head, all hopes of making a new friend, dashed. Sara looked up at her and felt bad for hurting her feelings. She tapped Carrie on the shoulder and suggested they play with the playhouse in the playroom across the hallway. Carrie and Sara merrily walked over to the other room and played house for the rest of the afternoon.

**-Back at Daphne's school-**

"So what exactly are we here for?" Dean asked the principal, Mrs. Wholly.

"Your daughter, Daphne, attacked another child in her class for what seems to be without reason, during recess." She answered. A small smirk crossed Dean's face.

"That's our girl." Dean said to Alyssa. On some level he was proud that his four year old daughter could kick some ass. Alyssa pinched his knee, even though she was a little proud too. Dean winced at the pinch and focused back on the principal.

"So what's going to happen?" Alyssa asked.

"Well," Mrs. Wholly started, "We can't tolerate such violent behavior." She said with a heavy sigh.

"What're you gonna do? It's her first day. Are you going to expel her? What's going to happen?" Alyssa asked. Her temper was getting the best of her. She's didn't want her daughter to have to leave this school.

"No, we just request that you take her home for the rest of the day." The principal suggested.

"I'll take her home, but before we go, I have a few questions for you. Where's this little boy you say she attacked? Did he taunt or tease Daphne? Did he say something to upset her? I would like to talk to his parents or the teacher. Did you even talk to him?" Alyssa asked. Her temper had surfaced now.

"No I haven't called the boy's parents yet." Mrs. Wolly admitted. She almost looked ashamed. Alyssa shot a look at Dean and he excused himself and walked out of the office and sat next to Daphne on the small couch. She crawled onto his lap and they both shifted to get a good look at Alyssa.

Dean and "Little Winchester" watched as Alyssa pointed out the door and her body became stiff. Both Dean and Daphne could tell that the principal was getting a piece of Alyssa's mind. Dean pointed out the vein the popped out of her forehead when she was mad to his daughter.

"How you know that, Daddy? I never see mommy this mad." Daphne asked with a light smile.

"I've seen your mom mad plenty of times; most times that anger was pointed at me." Dean answered.

Alyssa stalked out of the office and grabbed her purse from the edge of the couch. She scooped up Daphne in her arms with her vein still popping strong. Dean gently touched her shoulder and the vein disappeared. The family walked out of the school and piled into the Impala. Dean put Daphne into her car seat and got into the driver's seat and they went home.

**-That Night-**

He drove his pick-up truck into the evenly parked driveway in front of Sam's house. He dragged his suitcase out of the passenger seat and lugged it to the front door. He rang the doorbell and heard Sam yell that he'd be there in a minute. He got up from his desk in the study and opened the door. He swung open the front door and a bright smile crossed his face. He called down Sara and Jess. When they reached the bottom Sara ran and hugged the man as tightly as she could.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed. Bobby picked her arm and spun around. He smiled as Sara kissed his beard. He set her back on the ground and she ran to get a picture she drew that day. Bobby hugged Sam and Jess and they followed Sara into the living room. She had her pictures laid out across the carpeted floor. The three adults sat on opposite couches and admired the drawings. Sam looked a little closer and saw once again that Sara had drawn herself with angel wings. He thought to himself that of course his daughter was an angel, and what dad wouldn't think that of their child. Bobby examined a drawing that was of Sara and Daphne. Daphne was wearing all black and there was a red halo hovering over her head.

"Why does Daphne have a red halo and you have a regular one?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm an angel of the lord." Sara answered simply. Sam's head shot up he'd never heard his daughter talk that clearly. Jess was staring in bewilderment.

"What does that make Daphne?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Daphne is a Demon."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Big Happy Chapter 3**

"Excuse me? That's not nice, Sara. Don't ever call your cousin that." Jess said sternly. Sam just sat there on the couch not knowing exactly how to respond to what Sara had said. Bobby's eyes looked like they wouldn't close for years to come.

"What do you mean she's a demon?" Bobby asked. He was genuinely suspicious.

"Daphne is evil. She's a vessel for Lilith, who will pay us a visit soon." Sara said simply. Sam and Jess just stared. Their daughter didn't even sound like their daughter anymore. Then all of a sudden, Sara dropped the crayons she was drawing with and fell backwards.

Sam rushed off the couch and picked Sara up and she began to cry. Sam cradled her in his arms, not knowing how to react to what she had said. Sara soon calmed down and went back to drawing. Jess stared at Sam with a puzzling look on her face. Sam mirrored her expression and turned to Bobby, who looked slightly alarmed, but no confused. Sam's thoughts came together and he assumed that Bobby knew something he didn't. Bobby flipped out his cell phone and clicked a number on his speed dial and walked into another room.

Sam covered Sara's ears. "What the hell was that?" He exclaimed and let go of her ears.

"I have no idea…" Jess whispered. "But I think Bobby's knows."

"I think so too." Sam concluded as Bobby came back into the living room. Jess nodded to Sam and took Sara upstairs to her bedroom to do something else.

"Do you know something, Bobby?" Sam asked him. Bobby shook his head, but Sam knew he was lying. "Come on, Bobby! My daughter just did something I've never seen before. If something's happening to her or Daphne, I think I have the right to know."

"Sam…" Bobby sighed.

"Bobby, please…just tell me what the hell that was."

"I think we need to call John and Mary." Bobby concluded.

**-Later that Evening; Dean and Alyssa came over as did John and Mary-**

"So what exactly is going on?" Alyssa asked looking around the living room. She let Daphne loose with Sara upstairs in her room.

"Sara said something…disturbing about Daphne." Jess answered. Jess, Sam, and Bobby relayed the current events to the rest of the family. Mary noticed Alyssa was squeezing Dean's hand for dear life.

"Daphne did the same thing didn't she?" Mary asked Dean and Alyssa. Alyssa's head rose slowly and Dean nodded.

"I've never heard her say anything like that…or talk so precisely. It was as if Daphne wasn't Daphne." Dean said. Alyssa squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Let us pray." Bobby said simply. Mary, John, and Bobby all bowed their heads, while Dean stared dumbstruck at Sam and Alyssa and Jess were hiding smirks, but they all did as they were told.

"Castiel…help our boys in their time of need." John said out loud. In just a few moments a gust of wind blew through the house.

The adults turned their heads towards the front door and there stood a man in a light brown trench coat. Dean got up ready to protect his family but another gust of wind knocked him back down on the couch. Alyssa, Sam, and Jess all stared bewildered as to who the hell this was.

"I know I speak for some people here when I ask… who the hell you are." Dean asked the man in the trench coat.

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." The man asked. Dean and Jess were hiding smiles, while Sam and Alyssa were trying to figure out if this man was mentally ill. John, Mary, and Bobby stared at them.

"This is no joke." Mary stated. Immediately, everyone stopped laughing and speculating.

The couples looked at Castiel, still standing there, and then looked back at their kids' grandparents. They were dead serious. Once Castiel was deemed somewhat "normal" they offered him a seat on the couch. Alyssa explained what was going on with their daughters. Castiel took it all in before responding. But before he even responded to their pondering questions, he began talking to himself, and that put him right back into the category of crazy. Then the "angel" came back down to Earth and stared them down.

"Where are the girls?" Castiel asked them.

"You're not touching my daughter or my niece until I know what's going on." Jess demanded. She glared at the man in the trench coat and at her parent's in law.

"Please just tell us what's going on." Sam said calmly.

"What you're daughter Sara said is correct." Castiel said.

"What about Daphne?" Dean asked quickly.

"Is it genetic or something?" Alyssa asked quietly. Dean looked at her and shook his head. She didn't look at him, but stayed persistent with her question. She was actually starting to believe all this "angel/demon nonsense".

"Why do you ask, Alyssa?" John asked her. The entire family stared at her and Dean. She shrugged her shoulders. Dean looked uncomfortable.

"It's late…we should go." Bobby said. In just a few seconds Castiel was gone. Dean called for Daphne to come downstairs. The couples put on their coats. A few minutes pass, and the girls hadn't made a sound. They were all beginning to become worried until they heard little footsteps making their way down the stairs. Alyssa scooped up Daphne in her arms.

"Where's Sara?" Jess asked her niece.

"She was tired, so she's in bed." Daphne answered, followed with a yawn. Alyssa kissed her forehead and pulled her jacket on and the left for home.


End file.
